dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Martha Nielsen/@comment-40160114-20190718104047
SPOILERS !!!!!!!! Here's my theory on MARTHA 2.0 She's from the "World without Jonas" !! old Claudia told Jonas and Michael that she saw the world without Jonas (2x06) and added it's not as good as he could think. So when this reality occured ?? i think that when Jonas came back to stop Michael from killing himself and prevent Mikkel from getting in the past, he did it successfully and a new timeline has been created at that very exact moment, Jonas has never existed. But Claudia finally came back at that night and convinced Michael to commit suicide and made Jonas take Mikkel into the caves to ensure his own creation and the new alternative reality has been erased but not completely;-) 1 event 2 directions. (the same thing happenned in Doctor Who at lake Silencio 6x01 + 6x13) Now let's talk about the alternative reality, i have the faintest idea on how it could be, at all.......But i'm sure that Martha 2.0 took Jonas there saving him from the Apocalypse and he's going to stay for a very long time. i think he's gonna live in this world for almost 33 years with Martha 2.0 , who's not his aunt technically in this reality you see what i mean;-) i start to believe that they going to have a baby girl and this child is the long brown hair teenage girl we saw in the future with Gang Master Elisabeth, Silja the girl who helped Jonas in the power plant (2x02) , i think old Jonas took her from that other reality to the real one cause he knew that as soon as this timeline ends , everything that happenned in it will be erased and he wanted to save his daughter (and prevent a paradox since she helped young jonas in 2053). And after that he came back in 2019 at the beginning of season 1 to try to close the Portal. Basically that's my perpective on the alternative reality and what Jonas did from 18yo to 50yo , maybe i'm totally wrong but just to go deeper on that way, before taking her to lock her up in the bunker, old Jonas said to Martha that she saved his life (2x08) , that he wouldn't be here without her so what has she done for him? I'm sure he was referring to Martha2.0 and i based my theory on that ;-) And just after that young Noah gave him a letter from Martha, i presume the letter revealed that Magnus, Franziska and Bartosz are her great great grandparents , so to ensure that everyone will be born including Jonas, he must save the 3 of them like he always does (and so Agnes and Noah cause they're Franziska and Magnus kids , and so Tronte who's Agnes and Bartosz son) they must ensure their own creations. Actually Jonas could have ended everything at that point if he really wanted, he could have erased almost everyone except Claudia and Katarina (at least we still don't know if she's a part of that family too or not). Edit: few times ago pictures have been posted on the Baran bo Odar's Twitter on which we can see a bit of the shooting of the last season, and we can see pictures of the teenager group: Jonas, Martha, Bartosz, Magnus and an unknown blond guy. i think this is the alternative reality, Magnus has long brown hair and he has a strange tattoo, Bartosz's hair are longer, and the blond might be Jonas "substitute" , but i actually i think he's Peter's son, maybe Franziska, Elisabeth and Charlotte have never existed neither in this world. I'm really curious about how this world is, the differences between the 2 realities, what is the real influence of Jonas on the timeline.